


Finally

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Infinitesimal Sander Sides [3]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, MAY CAUSE TRIGGERS, Nightmares, NightmaresComeTrue, Original Character Death(s), Pet Names, Pet au, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The human is Virgil!, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Virgil Sanders is a pet....that is an explanation in its self.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> https://nightmaresides.tumblr.com/post/169223520244/warning-did-not-use-talyn-and-joans-preferred
> 
> That link is to my Sander Sides blog! It also has a warning so please don't talk about the pronouns of Joan and Talyn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this happen!? I swear it wasn’t me!

The air was filled with heavy smelly smoke, and laughter was the only sound. 

A tiny human was curled up in the corner of the room, hoping to go unnoticed and out of punishment. Mainly for eating all his food for the month, like always.

A woman's voice rang out louder than the rest as a crashing sound reached his ears, “Police! Hands in the air!”

Vibrations were felt through the ground as they reached his area of the house. The human curled even smaller as the light shone from above, praying that he was ignored.

He was never that lucky….

A man with dark looking eyes stared down at him with pity, the human quickly looked away. It was against rules to look a giant in the eyes, or so he was taught.

The female voice caused both to flinch as she entered the room, “Joan? What's up?”

“Chief, it's a human…..it doesn't look to good either. It is alive though.” The man, Joan, said still staring at him.

The Chief walked closer and stared down at him, she was shorter than he would think. She had dark eyes as well and weird colored hair.

“Joan, find something, anything clean to wrap it up in. We can add animal cruelty with the possession charges, for Leo Clipsky.”

“Yes Chief Talyn!”  
====÷÷÷÷  
After finding a clean towelette, the little human was gently lifted into the giant's palm, “It’s okay little guy, you're safe.”

The human didn't move aside to look at Joan with a tired glare, and the giant couldn't help but think that it didn't believe him.

Joan brought the little thing to the closest veterinarian, unfortunately not his best friend's big brother.

It turned out that the little guy shouldn't even be alive. Broken bones, cracked skull, and covered head to toe in bruises and what smelled like gasoline.

They found another fluid on the poor little guy, but Joan wasn’t trying to think about that. They were focused on finding a perfect shelter to find him a better home.

What better shelter than the one his best friend starts working at. The Never Forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

It had been almost a year since he was saved from his master, he was dropped off at a shelter and forgotten probably. The human was curled up in the back of the shelter, where the hopeless and unadoptable were.  
It was rare that a human from that section gets adopted, and the strange purple haired human hoped to never be.

He didn’t want to be adopted by a seemingly nice family, just for it to be the opposite.  
His brown eyes followed a giant that had shown up a month after him, Thomas Sanders. The guy looked to be older than him, and unbearably energetic.  
The human sighed and curled into a tinier ball as Thomas approached his cage, “Jazz! How about this one!?”

The human flinched as the kid's loud voice echoed inside the cage, very harmful to tiny sensitive ears. Too bad he couldn't say that.

Humans didn't talk anymore, not like lose their voices, but they don't talk to giants who took over their home and made replicas of their things.

Thomas wasn't a bad guy, and he was very respectable with the likes of humans. He knew his boundaries with each human, especially him. Jazz was the only human that he would ever trust...he was sure.

A jostling of his cage alerted the human that he had been moved, he was in the back room. The back room was meant for giant employees only, it was a cozy little place actually.

An older woman looked up, she was rather wrinkly and had brown eyes. The brown skinned woman looked at the couch, where another giant sat.

This giant was a younger woman that handles the broken humans, her name was Jazz. She looked confused at first, “You sure Thomas? This one is a bit...well, he is good. A sweet little guy, but he has major problems.”

The human couldn't see Thomas’ reply, but he felt the cage be lifted again. He could hear papers being filled out and a gasp from Jazz, “Him? Not that he's bad...but he is really energetic.”

Thomas voice came from behind, “He’ll take good care of him, he did me as I grew up. He even helped you Jazzy.”

“Don’t call me that dufus, now in complete seriousness...make him read his file. Or else.” The human could hear the tension.

Jazz is pretty much the only human that he could still trust, that's when it hit him, he was being adopted and given as a gift.

That is even worse than finding a two faced family, he is going in completely blind and unknowing of the face of the new owner/master!

Jazz looked into the cage with an apologetic glance before getting up to get something suitable for travel.  
Not long after, her hands reached in and gently scooped him out. She was moving slowly and gently put him on a security blanket, then gently patted his head with a finger.

“I swear Thomas Sander-”

“You're going to hunt me down if anything happened to him? Then my brother? Then take out the rest of my family just because?”

“Damn Straight!”

“I’m not! But seriously, he might be spoiled by the time you see him again.” Jazz may have given in cause the new smaller cage shifted.

“I know you're protective over these little guys, like family. You did the same for me when we were younger...minus the murder.”

“I don’t know, you never found out what happened to Joey Smith from third grade.” After giggling about the past, Thomas finally left.

The cage was gently set in his car and the little human shivered slightly in fear, praying that this new Master would put him out of his misery.

Thomas eyes were on the road and he grinned as he approached his big brother's work area, Vetenarian's Homefront.

Not an ideal name but it was actually a pretty good pun, especially since this place supports the Military.  
Some animals are for helping the discharged Soldiers get better and Ex-Convics on their feet, or an excuse for Patton to help more than just animals.

Thomas gently lifted the cage and brought it closer to his face, the human flinched. The giant's face soften from his excited glance, “Don’t worry, you'll be fine.”  
Thomas then exited the car and locked it twice, then approached the front door. The front desk was full of posters and donation boxes, “Hey, I'm here to see Patton.”

The receptionist looked up, “Oh hi Thomas! You got a human?” Thomas snorted, “Yes human, not for me. Don't say anything, please Val!”

Val smiled and winked, "He should be in his office, he just finished surgery on a human we got last week. Poor thing, it's going to be alright now.”

Thomas passed Val the human's files, “Can you put this on his desk? I wanna surprise him in the examination room.”

Thomas gave a gentle smile as she nodded and walked toward his brother's office, “Hey Pat, you in?”  
“Hey kiddo! Come on in!” A peppy voice called.  
The human shrunk back as Thomas opened the door and revealed a young man with thick glasses and a light blue shirt.

“Patton” smiled at Thomas, “Hey kiddo, need me to check on him?” Thomas must have answered cause Patton was up in an instant.

He….was…..fast…..

He had already bent down to look at him, his eyes were very brown. The human quickly looked away and shook in his fear.

Patton gently took the cage and brought Thomas to his check up room, “So, your landlord finally let you get a human?”

“Nope, but I can human sit, as long as he knows.” The human flinched as giant fingers prodded him, “Come on little buddy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to give you a check up.”

The human trembled before moving towards the front of the carrier, he looked at the towering fingers. He was proud to say he was the same size as the pinkie, but it still unnerved him.

Patton hummed thoughtfully as he picked up his little patient, “He seems to have old bruises.”

“He's from the shelter...someone abused him to an inch of his life, Joan found him last year and they took him to the closest veterinarian.”

Them? Giants don't just use him/her? Well now the human feels bad for using the wrong pronouns.  
Patton stroked the little human's bruises, “Nothing seems broken or sore, I swear...if people acted kinder to humans this type of stuff wouldn't happen!”  
The human jumped back as a giant drop of water landed in front of him, he shakingly looked up and was surprised.

Patton was tearful, “I wish I had this little guy! He wouldn't have to be afraid of giants or anything else!”  
Thomas grinned, “You mean that Pat?!”

Patton grabbed a tissue and wiped his face, “Of course kiddo, this little guy is a bit skiddish but he seems sweet!”

Thomas grinned bigger, “That’s good! I did get him for you afterall!”  
Then everything got quiet…


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't what it looks like...sike

The human couldn't tell what expression that was on Patton’s face, but he didn't like it. Patton on the other hand was cheering with delight, “F-for me kiddo? Are you sure?!”

The human flinched as Patton’s voice hit a new pitch, and yelped as he was scooped up. This noise caused him to pause, “I didn’t know humans made noise!”

Patton brought the human close to his face and pressed the little guy against his nose, gently nuzzling into him.

“Ah! I just love him! What's his name!?” Thomas bit his lip, “Um, I requested a paper to change it...it wasn't a nice name.”

Patton beamed at the human, “Well….I'll think about it after I get him acquainted with Roman and Logan!”

Roman? Logan? Are they his kids? Oh God, please don't be kids! Unaware of the distress he caused the human, Patton hugged Thomas. Then Thomas left the two alone, and Patton went back to his office.

Patton paused as he noticed the files, “Hm, should I read it now, while I have time?” the human shrunk back and shuddered as his back hit Patton’s fingers.

Patton gave a gentle smile and began to hold out a finger from the other hand out to the little human. The human ducked down as it descended upon him, he was actually expecting pain.

Instead, said finger gently stopped on his head and slowly went down to his back. The finger repeated it's gestures and occasionally made circle motions on the small thin back.

Patton was used to having humans be fearful of him, but this one seemed expect nothing but pain and-?

Was he-?

The tiny human was shaking, at first Patton thought he hurt the little guy...but it he was leaning into his touch.

Patton’s thoughts became scrambled on one subject, who would do as much as destroy this human? Had he never been petted before?

Patton put the file in his bag and brought the human closer into a makeshift hug, “Shh, it's okay….you're never going to be hurt again. I swear it on my life, and some.”

A strange feeling of protectiveness filled his chest as Patton dared anyone to bother his strange little human, “Now for some rules.”

He frowned a bit when he felt the human flinch, “Nothing bad. I don't use the term “pet” so you're either my companion or I'll call you my son. Second, I'm a hugger, so don't be afraid of me when I hug you...ok?”

The human trembled at the thought of disagreeing so he patted Patton’s chest. Patton beamed, “We have movie nights and during those nights we wear onsies, don't worry about tonight, I'll buy one before taking you home!”

Patton pet his back more and the human slowly relaxed in his hold, “Now for something serious….Logan is my older Cousin and I live with him and his younger brother who is also older than me. Roman won't be against keeping you….but Logan…...anyway, we'll get to that later! Let's get you some things!”

Patton slowly stood up and cupped the human to his chest, who was worrying about the one named Logan. 

Patton walked out of his office and smiled to Val, “We’re closing up for the night. You wanna walk out with me?”

Val chuckled, “I see you got your surprise, so what are you gonna name him?” 

Patton beamed a little, “I have an idea! Though I must get him a few things!”

Valerie smiled before walking the opposite direction, “Seeya tomorrow!”

Patton waved goodbye as he walked toward the closest shop for “petly” needs.

Patton walked a bit before he found the building he was looking for, he curled his hand around the human before walking in. The store was big and very organized, very few people were in here. The giant didn't waste time and went straight for the collars, he paused at a pink color. He hummed in thought before looking down at the little guy, who's attention was elsewhere.

Patton saw a plaid collar, verticle purple and black patterns. It's not what he wanted...but if the little human wants it then...

Patton grabbed the tiny collar and held it close to the human, "It seems to be your color, actually purple seems to be a good color on you!"

Every bit of Patton actually meant that, and he held the human closer. He wandered the store a bit, frowning at the food and water dishes and animal beds. He kept his eyes on the little human, watching in a veiled fascination on his reaction of things. Such normal expression on such a tiny face.

Patton gave a sad smile, "Um, I'm not going to get food dishes...but the bed...do you want it?" He knew humans couldn't speak, but a strong feeling made him ask anyway.

The human stared up at him with a startled expression and slowly nodded, Patton grinned and shifted the human to his shoulder. The human was trembling as Patton eased him on his shoulder, "Just hold on, I need both hands to grab things...I should get a cart."

After grabbing a cart and grabbing the softest and warmest pet bed the store had and put in the collar, he moved toward the clothes. The clothes were all wonderful but the human seemed to confused for Patton to pick from expression. Clothes may be a little harder then, it seems that clothes weren't something he could have then. He hummed and looked at the colors that he collected, black, grey, and purple...

He grabbed a few t-shirts,ranging in black and grey and a few greens, long sleeves of the same color, sweaters, punny aprons, and he paused. There was a black hoodie, should the human get a hoodie?

Maybe later...

Patton walked to the pajama isle and got two pair, a onsie and a pair of pants and a black long sleeve shirt. The onsie was a hard one...the human wasn't having anything to do with the dog,but seemed interested in the red panda racoon. Patton tried to prolong the inevidable by taking as long as possible by gathering things. He even helped grab bags and put things away, all while making sure his human remains on him shoulder and safe.

He sighed and moved his cardigan over the human, "Um, just stay put okay? I don't live far."

There was truth in the giant's words, they were at a huge house in less than thirty minutes. Patton sighed, "Welp...lets do this kiddo."

The inside was warm, warmer than the human ever felt. It smelled of food, food that can be recognized as Italian. Someone was singing in the kitchen and Patton chuckled and took a left into the dining room, "Singing Moana again kiddo?"

There was a clash and a rather tall and well toned man appeared from the kitchen doorway, "AH! Greetings Patton! Welcome home! How was-?"

The other giant was quite larger than Patton and his eyes widen, "Is that a patient? He's adorable!" Patton grinned and shook his head slowly, "Nope, he's mine...Thomas got him as a gift!"

The human flinched at the change in pitch, and the facing giant looked closer. His eyes were brown and he had faint evidence of freckles, just not as much as (or noticable) as Patton. The human looked away in a hurry and the stoic one chuckled, "He is a little shy isn't he?"

Patton sighed sadly, "He's a rescue, according to Thomas, Joan saved him from that Clipsky guy they arrested last year. He's...heavily abused. So be nice Roman."

"Roman" looked to Patton from the human, "What about Logan? You know how he feels about humans and pets."

Patton frowned, "He's not a pet...he is my dark strange son. I know what to name him,but I want to introduce him to Logan first."

"Introduce me to whom?"

Roman and Patton wheeled around to a stern looking Logan in the doorway, looking rather annoyed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sad....and it gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note at the end!

Patton gulped, he thought he could get out of the confrotation that night.

"Hi Lo! When did you get here?" Patton said with a strained smile. The human edged closer to Patton's neck as the next giant looked directly at him, the gaze was so sharp it could probably slice Patton in half. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Patton, "Is...that a human?"

Patton nodded with a guilty expression which prompted Logan to continue his speech, and try to make sense of the situation.

"Patton, you know how I feel about humans," Logan said with a hint of confusion, "So why did you get one?"

Patton sighed, "Thomas got him as a early Christmas gift for me...don't be mad at him, I never told him."

Logan gave a thoughtful frown, "I suppose you may keep it...but if it makes so much as a mess, it's out of here."

Patton beamed and hugged the taller man, the human made a visable effort to stay away from Logan. Logan himself stiffen under the hug before relaxing, he kept a mindful eye on the human. Logan was not a bit surprised to see the little guy move away, he figured that he might as well study this little thing. 

The giants seperated and Logan hummed, "What are you going to name it?"

"Virgil. After that poet you like! What do you think? Virgil?" He reached to the human and gently transfered him to the palm of his hand. The human flinched at the giant who was far too excited, before he could answer Logan interrupted.

"Humans don't talk Patton, their brains can't comprehend our words." The human-no Virgil snapped his attention over to Logan as he nonchalantly walkedfrom the dining room.

Virgil felt the lift when Patton nuzzled into his back and stiffened, Patton chuckled and vibrations went through his little body. The cheerful giant proceeded to the kitchen with the one named Roman, "Well Padre, I'm glad you get to keep him! Oh! Don't you have the day off tomorrow?"

Patton brightened even more as he transferred the human to his shoulder, "That's right!I should call Val and let her know that she doesn't have a shift as well!" 

It was swift, the hu-Virgil almost lost his grip but the soft cardigan caught him. Virgil was nervous about his new owner, he seemed nice...but so was Leo. Virgil didn't notice that Patton had already called Val and was reaching for him.

Patton gently brought Virgil to the front of him, "You are sleeping in my room with me! Dinner should be ready in a bit, we should get you set up for bed!"

Virgil was carried upstairs, the walls left him unsettled,they were a faint yellow. Easy on the eyes and yet still bright, approaching six doors. Patton stopped, "This door on the left is the bathroom! Infront of that is the guest room! We tend to hold parties for Roman's afterparties, and sometimes Joan and Talyn stay the night. Next to that is the room Thomas claims when he visits!"

The next three doors were decorated, one with gold stars and painted red. The door across was a bit plain with a sign that read, "Please knock first" and the last was painted a light blue covered in pictures of dogs, cats, and tons of cute things. Virgil can only guess that-

"This is my-our room! You wanna look around so I can go get your things?" Patton looked down at the human with anticipation, knowing good and well that Logan was wrong about the humans levels of understanding.

Virgil shakingly nodded and felt the vertigo of being lowered, the carpet strands stopped at his waist. Virgil felt the ground rumble and looked up,Patton was already tall...but from the ground he was towering.

Patton didn't think anything of how his height would affect the little human, he looked down. Patton felt extremely large,Virgil looked a bit frightened as well. This only fueled his anger,"Virgil...I will never hurt you, I will never use my size to hurt you. I'll make sure you are protected and safe,I hope you find your place with us."

Virgil watched as Patton walked away, Giants...were really fast. Virgil walked toward a shadey place in the room, if this giant was like his past owners then he didn't think about all the hiding holes that Virgil could use. Then he decided to take a look around before claiming the least likely spot in the room, out of the was and away from as much harm as possible.

The room was moderately sized and the funiture consisted with a dresser, a tv on the dresser, a night stand with a single duck lamp and tv remote, and a large bed close to the left wall. The room was cluttered with boxes for a human bahroom set, and what looked to be towels and warm blankets.

Virgil was unsure if it was for him or Patton was just messy, but he reached down and lifted the warm blanket. If Patton wasn't expecting a pet then why-?

The ground shook and Virgil took off toward the shadey place near the dresser and a house plant that stood there. Patton looked around the floor as he arrived to his room and began to panic, "V-Virgil! Where did you go?!"

Patton looked around to see the human in a tight space between the plant and his dresser, "There you are!"

He felt guilty for the way he flinched, "Virgil? Do you want to stay there?"

Virgil shrunk in on himself and Patton felt his heart quiver, "Aw, alright kiddo! Your bed setup can be here, take your time. I want you to be comfortable, if you want I can make you a little ceiling. OH! These boxes are from my job, I made the bathroom set as a request from Thomas and now I see that he was prepping me for you! I also got some self heating blankets and a teddy bear for you."

The "Pet" bed was gently put down in the space and many blankets at the bottom, then he set the bear in the far corner of the bed. He looked down and smiled gently at the little human, who stared in shocked awe of him.

Patton reached out to him but froze as Virgil backed into the small area, he sighed and retracted his hand. Virgil was still so afraid, but that will change tomorrow. Patton watched Virgil shuffle in one place, "Hey, how about you rest and I'll come back for you later?"

He watched Virgil hesitate before climbing into the bed, then touch the blankets with what looked to be tears in his eyes. Then Virgil buried into the blankets, and what Patton heard made his decision, the human, his human, Virgil was sniffling. He was crying, soundlessly but the covers still moved up and down and Patton couldn't control himself.

He knew better than to pick him up, so he brought his finger closer to the almost unnoticable lump. He felt the stiffen body, and he began to rub as carefully as he could. 

When Virgil felt a small weight on his back, he was terrified. Was Patton finally going to show his true colors? He stiffen a bit as the weight rubbed up and down, it was both terrifying and comforting. How can something so big be so gentle? Patton began to speak gently, causing him to relax a bit more.

"Its okay to be afraid, I just want you to know that you are so very brave. Everything you been through...you still give me a chance. I know you're trying to trust me, I see that you want to believe this. I will help you, you're not aloalone anymore."

He wasn't sure if Virgil completely understand, but when the little human lifted his head from the covers, Patton knew that he did. Virgil's face was covered in tears and snot from the nose, he moved to wipe them away but stopped at the sight of Patton's finger moving and gently wipe away the mess on his face.

Patton scooped the human and his covers into his hand,"Come on! Dinner is ready!"

For the first time since he was a child, Virgil relaxed in the giant's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be a while, I’m in the big bang and the story I started will be g/t as well. Hope you guys understand, and I love you!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in for now

Roman put a bit of pasta on a saucer and poured the sauce on top, "Please tell me you are not fixing the human a plate."

Roman looked around to see Logan, "Look Captain Nerdula, I don't know why you hate humans so much. Patton was gifted this little abused human, can we at least be nice and let him have it?"

Logan sighed, "I should apologize, and it's not like I dislike humans...I find them interesting...but unnecessary. We have creatures to become our pets, but why humans? They are soo small compared to us and practically useless, have them become our slaves? To what use are they Roman?"

During Logan's tirade, Roman had noticed a teary Patton in the doorway. Though Patton spoke before anyone could do anything, "Humans...are people too Lo, they are like us but...smaller. They move like us, they feel like us, Virgil was harmed to an inch of his life and survived...so that makes them strong! Virgil is already stronger than the three of us, especially me...Yes he is too small to defend himself, but he held out until help came. Nobody noticed the abuse..."

Logan shivered, Patton was starting to relate to the tiny human. He sighed and looked to "Virgil" who seemed to be...?

Logan approached Patton and saw that the human was indeed crying, Logan wrote it off as attachment. No way that those things could have feelings, or some sort of anything but instinct. He sighed again, "My apologies Patton and...Virgil, I was out of line with what I said and I wish to make it up to you. I will pe- I mean Virgil-sit whenever you need it."

The little human pressed into Patton's neck, eyes wide with fear and a bit of wariness.Logan tilted him head to the gesture and his upcoming thought was interrupted with Patton speaking, "No need Lo, Thomas already volunteered!"

Before Logan could say another word, Roman announced that it was dinner time. That's when a new heartbreak presented itself to the group, and Logan was the one to notice it almost immediately.

"See, the human doesn't like it." He spoke calmly but in a way still sounded like an 'I told you so', and Roman seemed to deflate. 

Though it seemed that he understood faster than the other two, "Virgil, you may eat it. You can have all the food you want, and all you have to do is let us know."

Logan was going to comment before a squeaky noise came from the human, then his speech died on his lips. The human was crying, and quite noisily, and yet still quietly. Logan watched in strucked awe as the little human grab a noodle,a familiar and yet different movement,and take hesitant bites from it.

Then his eyes closed in what seemed to be bliss, and he seemed to be eating a bit faster and the tears were still flowing. Logan looked toward Patton, who was smiling both fondly and sadly at the little human.

Logan turned to Roman, who in had gone back to eating his own dinner. Logan sighed and ate, watching Virgil in a well hidden fascination. Humans made noise? Maybe he could study this one, but in his freetime. Patton finally began to eat, then he tore apart some of his delicious buttery garlic bread and gave it to Virgil.

Roman looked up with the movement, that's how he realized that the little one might not be able to finish the plate. He might not even finish a single noodle, but the little guy looked like he was going to try anyway. This brought a little pride into his heart, not sure why...but it does.

Virgil barely finished the noodle and bread,he wobbled a bit before yawning. He felt the table rumble as he heard two of the giants chuckle, "Tired Virgil? Welp tonight is movie night, lets go put on our onesies!"

Patton gently picked him up and sighed when he flinched, he was avoiding leaning into his fingers. Patton gave him a patient smile as he climbed the stairs, gently cradling the tiny human. Leaving Logan and Roman with the dishes and their thoughts, Logan was most shocked than anything.

"This is an interesting development, it already seems to have an emotional attachment to Patton…”

Roman snorted, “Who wouldn't?”

Logan put the leftovers into different containers as Roman put away the dishes. Then the two sighed and left to bathe and get into their own onsies for the movie night, which was given to Patton due to him wanting Virgil to see his favorites. The tiny human was sporting a red panda racoon onsie and had a warm but guarded expression on his face.

The oldest Sanders hummed before seating next to Roman to begin watching Wreck-It-Ralph, though his attention was on the little human that actually forced his tired eyes opened to take in the movie. Had he never seen a movie? It would make sense, abused pets meant that they had no luxouries. Especially how he had reacted to warm food, his little face formed into familiar, yet different, expressions.

It was...facinating.

Virgil looked like a small child discovering a new favorite thing and maybe gaining a new toy, and Logan held in a chuckle. He watched as the human finally relax into the warm covers in Patton's lap, it was interesting watching him fall asleep. Curling up into a little ball, but two snores alerted Logan that it will be another night on the couch.

Though he did make sure that Virgil wouldn't be hurt, the little human tensed at his approach and remain stiff as he covered him up. Their eyes met before the human looked away and Logan huffed, "You will not be harmed...Virgil. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have an ask blog for this story its @infinitesimal-virgil (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/infinitesimal-virgil) come ask questions, it's empty...


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Patton abandons Virgil

Virgil was tense as the room darkened and rumbling shook him to the very core, he stayed put for a bit before moving away from his nest. A chill shook his very core and he slid his body down the covers, once his feet touched the carpet fibers, he took off.

He made his way to the stand where the television stand and moved between the wall and the stand and in his unused scratchy voice, "Please...please...Cam..."

Virgil sunk to the floor and wept, he was afraid. What if one of the giants awoke and decide that he was not worth their time, he wasn't...but what if they realized it? He didn't think he could survive a third time, another heartbreak with seemingly nice folks...he's better off dead.

He knows that he won't do it, he won't kill himself, he cant. If these giants don't do it, then he'll have no other options but to suffer.

With that, Virgil remained in his hole. Awaiting patiently for the sun to rise and the new day to begin, insomnia can be a bitch.

========

The smell of bacon and eggs filled Patton's nose and brought him from his dream of tiny puppies and Virgil...Virgil? The giant brown eyes focused a bit before looking at the pile of cover in his lap, "Kiddo? VIRGIL!?"

The man stood up in a rush, "Patton? What is the matter?"

Logan had stepped into the living room as Patton frantically searched where they slept and Patton looked up tearfully, "I can't find Virgil!"

This gave the eldest a pause, "Patton, stop moving around so much. You could have stepped on him for all we know."

Patton froze as he let his cousin's words sink in, what if he threw him off in his search? What if he was hurt? What if-

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and he looked to see Logan scanning the floor and stepping out, he looked for the darkest area of the living room and pinpointed "Virgil's" location to two areas that was free of light. He walked towards the television and locked eyes with a tiny quivering form against the wall, "Ah, here he is Patton."

Patton perked up and took off and landed on his hands and knees to view the little human, "Virgil! Kiddo you startled me! Wh-"

Patton took in the little human's apperance taking in the familiarity with how he sat, "Kiddo? How about you stay there for a minute and I'll make us a couple of plates. I'll get you a blanket and some water as well Virgil."

Logan watched his cousin leave before turning back to Virgil, the human's confused face was not lost on Logan, but instead of pointing it out...he grabbed his notepad and jotted down the observations. Then he left to get ready for his class.

Virgil was left alone and confused in his dark hole, what were these giants playing at here? Were they trying to earn his trust? Were they really cruel. They fed him not only once, but feeding him again and that was new.

The human was brought out of his thoughts by booming footfalls and humming, Patton's pajamaed feet circled around the couch and neared his...well not much of a hiding place if it was known. Virgil stared as Patton sat a platter of pancakes and bacon near the entry, "Sorry kiddo, I couldn't find anything that could fit through there. I won't grab you if you don't want me too, but you do have to come closer for breakfast."

Virgil looked both hopeful and scared, a unique feat for anyone. Though Patton's heart shattered as the human edged forward, keeping his little eyes on him and barely keeping contact. The vet did indeed feel a little better when Virgil got close enough to reach his food and began eating, he then began to eat his own food. He was turned at an angle so he wouldn't make the little human uncomfortable as he seen with others.

Instead the giant thought of going upstairs for one of Virgil's blankets, more water and a snack. He should have gotten it last night, right when he looked at it. Right now, it should be a surprise for when he needs it, his poor baby had anxiety of the highest callaber. Probably higher than his own, but he'll help him through it.

It took a little coaxing,but after Roman and Logan left the house (about an hour and a half) Patton got Virgil out in the open and on the couch. Patton had it all planned, but Virgil needed to be asleep. Patton knew that the human would be terrified to be in a huge crowd,much less wearing an uncomfortacle collar until they returned home.

Patton began a playlist of movies that he was sure the little human would like and grabbed him some snacks and beverages that would last an hour, despite probably being gone for thirty minutes.

Virgil was curled up in his little blanket he probably appeared asleep to his newest Master, but the human was well awake and he was more than frightened when he heard the heaviest of the doors close and he shot up. He waited for the giant to return, a small sound escaped his quivering lips. He was sure this was going to turn out like his second family, The Master was going to come in angrily and toss him out. Goodness, it was fall, well he should be grateful about it not being snowy outside. This was probably why all his masters were displeased with him or he was punished, he was ungrateful, unreliable, weak, useless...

Virgil didn't know he was crying until tears ran down his face, the human shook his head, he was being sensitive and needy. Nobody wanted a pet like that. Though his new Master said he didn't view him as a pet, though what else can he view him as? They may look alike but Virgil can not be his son.

The door clicked and the human flinched, but relaxed at the familiar humming of his newest owner. Patton came to the living room and saw Virgil, but his cheery smile dropped at the sight of his little human in distress. He lowered himself slowly to sit on his knees, "Virgil? What's wrong bud?"

"Y-You left me." Virgil then proceeded to look mortified as Patton's eyes grew wide in surprise, he realized that he had once again broken one of the most unspoken and sacred laws of humans...never speak to a giant.


End file.
